How To (Not) Reveal Your Secret Identity
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: Danny Fenton slams face first into the open air. You could say he tripped, but who the heck gets blown off after hitting an invisible ghost shield. In which Casper High gets a new invisible ghost shield and Danny is running late.


It was as normal as a normal day in Amity Park can be. It was a Tuesday, the sun is shining, the ghost birds are shrieking (_they're realtively harmless so who gives a damn_), the school bells are ringing, business in town is doing as great as it will be ever be, and the school bells are ringing. Did I mention the school bells are ringing? Because the school bells are ringing.

But no one ever listens to that thing anymore.

Why?

Because it's _Tuesday_.

"Hurry Danny! We're going to be late!"

"You. Think. I'm. Not. Hurrying? I-- **_OOF_**!"

And also Danny Fenton just made a loud crashing noise as he managed to 'trip' himself over thin air.

Danny knew it wasn't going to be a good day. He freaking knew it. And the day did not disappoint in being horrible.

Everyone snickered. Especially the A-listers. Especially Dash.

"You should've worn shorter pants _Fenturd_!"

Danny rubbed his sore forehead and frowned. "Yeah thanks Dash. I'd be sure to keep that in mind." He turned his attention to his friends. "Wow, _seriously_?" Sam and Tucker stopped giggling.

"Sorry Danny," Sam smirked, "it's not our fault you have wardrobe malfunctions." She pointed at the pant's hem, which were touching the floor. "Also your shoelaces are weird."

"Yeah!" Tucker butted in. "We did tell you that they were a _little_ too long." Danny pouted at Tucker, still rubbing his forehead.

"Ah dang, I doesn't feel like I tripped. I feel like I got hit by a truck. Also Tuck, it's not my fault they always buy me the same get up. I don't think they realize it. Seriously! I have like, 20 pairs of these pants."

"Don't overexaggerate Danny." Tucker inputed.

"He isn't. Trust me Tuck, I've seen it."

"Should I be worried about why you know how much stuff is in my closet?" Sam smirked. and continued walking forward, Tucker trailing after her, not before whispering a 'I think you should'. Danny shrugged it off and continued on his path. He has 5 minutes before Mr. Lancer's 'forgivable range". Not that Dash and the others were also in a hurry.

**_CRASH! ZAP!_**

"WHAT THE--!"

Everyone jerked their heads back to the source of the sound. Danny Fenton was thrown _THREE FEET _back from the sidewalk and was now currently sporting a headache. Is that... smoke?!? He winced.

"What in the actual heck?" Danny groaned, his face twisting into terrible confusion. He glanced at his surroundings. Oh great, everyone was watching. Dash was laughing his butt off. "Tripping twice Fenturd? So lame."

Danny chuckled awkwardly. What the heck did he bump into? There was nothing there! An invisible ghost? But his ghost sense didn't go off, and there was a weird zappy feeling.

"You okay dude?" Tucker ran up to him and helped him stand up.

"Yeah... What was that?" He huffed.

"Come on, we got to get you 'checked'." Tucker pulled his arm, and hurried towards the entrance only to be jerked backwards as Danny, very visibily, crashed into thin air in front of everybody. **_ZAP_**!

"_AGH_!"

Everyone stopped laughing.

It was obvious that something was very, very wrong. Everyone watched as (_smoking_) **_Fenton_**, very visibly, placed his hands on the offending spot, as it there was something very solid about it. Dash would've said something about miming, but everyone gawked as Danny tried his hardest to push the thing.

"Fenton... can't get in?" Soon everyone was filing up and walked right past the spot with no problem, leaving everyone, including Danny in a state of shock.

There was definitely something fishy going on here. Danng position himself so that no one could see what he was going to do. His eyes lit up in toxic green as he outstretches an arm in front of him. And he realized what was going on. At the same time that alarms and red lights blared.

"Aw shucks!"

It was an invisible, ghost shield.

And in JACK FENTON'S voice an announcement screamed, _"GHOST ALARM! GHOST ALARM! GHOST ALARM!"_ repeatedly.

"Why can't today be a normal Monday?!" He groaned.

"Cuz today is **_Tuesday_** Danny!"

"Not helping Tucker!"

He took a quick sweep of everyone around him. The attention was divided between him and the slowly reddening sky. It took a few moments for all of them to realize that the red 'sky' was actually a dome around Casper High. A ghost shield. One that had Vlad written all over it.

Like literally.

There was a small plaque right there beside the entrance of the school that has **_'SHIELD DONATED BY VLADIMIR MASTERS'._** How again did he not notice that before?

"Danny, your eyes are glowing." Sam warned him.

"What?" He cupped his face and blinked. He feels his core pulsing. He cracks an eye.

"It's still glowing, Danny."

He hissed. He _hissed_. "_I know_!!!" He groans as he throws his hands up in frustration. "I can't change it!" He looks at them in total panic. "My parents are going to be here any second! What do I do?! They'll think I'm overshadowed or something!"

If he bolted for it right now many people would notice. How many would care? _Ehhhhhhhh_... maybe not so much. It would be suspicious though. Was it worth it though?

The doors of Casper High flew open as students shrieked and pushed their way out and into open. Why they did that when they were perfectly safe inside a ghost shield where ghosts cannot get in? Danny had no idea.

As if on cue, the Fenton RV's tires shriek as if they were contesting the previous noises made by the students. Jack Fenton flops out of the car and jogs fullspeed towards the shield wielding a Fenton Bazooka. Maddie Fenton slides across the rough asphalt (_how?! How?!? Just-- how?!?_) with a big ectogun.

She shouts "_FREEZE_!" at the same time as Jack screams "_WHERE IS THE GHOST?! WHERE IS THE GHOST?!"_ as he mimics a chicken bobbing his head in every direction.

Silence.

Danny swore he heard crickets.

Then there was faint humming. Like some sort of frequency echoing deeply.

It was his core.

Oh ghost, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. His powers were going haywire.

Jack and Maddie immediately began snooping around, but to no avail. Danny thought he'd gotten away when Jack sighed deeply.

But then his mom whips out a scanner and what do you know? There was a big, bright green dot right where he was standing. Danny immediately turned around from his parents and closed his eyes.

_"I FOUND IT! JACK!"_ Maddie ran towards him.

Jack pushed him to the side and stared at... nothing. His eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as he looked around. His eyes widened with understanding when he saw Danny.

"Oh! It's just Danny-boy again!" He patted his back. Maddie sighs, disappointed that they missed another ghost.

"We uh... _the ghost went that way?_" Tucker spoke '_helpfully_'. Maddie and Jack nodded.

"Oh well," Jack said with his booming voice, "Let's go look around Maddie!" He hurls his bazooka over his shoulder. Danny sighed in relief. Another day with his secret safe--

The end of the bazooka knocks the back of his head and sends him crashing into the ghost shield.

_ZAAP!_

Spoke too soon.

Everyone stands in shock as a bright light engulfs Danny, starting from his waist, splitting and gravitating towards opposite ends, transforming him into...

"PHANTOM!"

He was sizzling. He was glowing, he was pulsing, and he was smoking with sound effects. He was sizzling after that shock. He watched as people debated in whether or not open or close their mouths.

"Aww crud. I knew I should've just bolted."

A/N: So yep. This was one of the ideas that came to my mind while I was thinking how I could reveal Danny's identity in weird ways so yeahhhh. It was a late night/very very early morning decision really.

I can't decide which ones to do next (i've made meh a list) Idk if anyone has done these ideas before but I came up with some these before I read fanfics sooo sorry about that...

1) **Death Doesn't Discriminate** \- After a ghost attack, where almost all his students are injured (minor but still) Mr. Lancer finds himself face to face with Amity Park's infamous hero/menace. Mr. Lancer learns that indeed, age is just a number.

2) **Caring** \- When Sam said 'take care of yourself', she didn't mean for it to be literal. With Danny's human and ghost side are separated, Phantom finds himself incredibly... protective. Even if it means... being paraniod of ghost attacks.

3) **The Twin Theory **\- after seeing Phantom and Danny out and about, people start making connections - wrong ones, but that's not the point._ (I read similar stories, and found it funny. It was on AO3 so i don't remember the others. But one I found here on FFN was "It's Just A Misunderstanding, Really!")_

4) **Well, This Blows** \- Phantom is having the time of his life (not) while fighting a ecto-squid blows ink right on his face. O yeah, there was a crowd here too. His hair is black now.

5)** (I Wish That I Could Wake Up With) Amnesia** \- The people of Amity Park sees the destruction that is the Nasty Burger. They blame it all on Phantom. Why else would he be all 'fine' and singing to himself? (_I was listening to the song_.)

6) **Persona** \- Danny may or may not have a concussion. Danny may or may not have accidentally had the dreamcatcher separator fall on him again. Phantom may or may not be panicking. Danny may or may not be acting like Phantom and likewise.

7) **Double Trouble **\- Two Danny Fenton's start to roam the halls of Casper High.

8) **How To (Not) Reveal Your Secret Identity "Pt. 2"** \- feathers. He was allergic to feathers. You'd think being half-dead would've dealt with that? No siree. _(A friend of mine dragged me into the Miraculous fandom.)_

9) **Inverted** \- In which Danny is only able to use his powers... in human form. (WingsOfTech!!! Thank you so much for this prompt)

10) **Death Doesn't Discriminate Pt. 2** \- Amity Park has always known that Phantom was different from the other ghosts. Aka Phantom does human stuff and Amity kinda pitys him. Based off of a Tumblr post

11) **Public Transportation** \- Phantom takes the bus home. It does not go well. Based off a tumblr prompt.

12)** I don't feel so good **\- Phantom is blushing green. And sneezing is the equivalent of a ghostly wail, apparently.

I'm watching Endgame this Sunday, and I am implying my threats now.


End file.
